Jusa
Summary Jusa of Liquor is a Black Reaper of the Asian Branch Team 2 and Jang Gwangnam's Guide Reaper as well as one of Sun Wukong's sons. Among all reapers, he is the only individual who possesses a level of dark power that could potentially exceed that of Baekseo. His legacy reaches so far and wide that the sole reason why people in the living world tell others to never drink, aside from the hearth risks, is due to fear of his strength and status. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Holy Weapon | At least 8-C Name: Jusa of Liquor Origin: Hellper Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former Black Reaper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Aura, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Types 1 and possibly 5; Those within the Underworld are unable to conventionally die and must be Eternally Destroyed in order to be rid of), Non-Corporeal (Possesses a similar trait to ghosts who do not possess a physical body), Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Martial Arts, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Air Manipulation with Somek Glass, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Creation with External Transformation, Dimensional Storage and Portal Creation with his hat. Existence Erasure via summoning the Oganis (Possesses the basic ability of Reapers to summon the Oganis which enact Eternal Destruction on a particular individual, erasing them from existence), Soul Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation (All Reapers possess the ability to pluck the soul out of a living individual which results in the individual being fated to die, occasionally by cardiac arrest or brain seizures). Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Can resist applied effects of External Transformation from weaker individuals or those with less Dark Power or stamina) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Equal to base Jang Gwangnam), higher with Holy Weapon | At least Building level (Far stronger than previously, could overwhelm Anubis Mask and Hellper Mode Jang Gwangnam. Superior to Seopjicoji who can Raise stone towers with his sorcery) ). Speed: At least Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class, higher with Holy Weapon | At least Building level Durability: Small Building level | At least Building level (Superior to Pajuju who can tank attacks from Seopjicoji) Stamina: Very High. Resisted multiple days of continuous pain as well as the draining of all of the blood within his body. Range: Standard melee range, higher with External Transformation Standard Equipment: The Holy Weapon: Double Bat Intelligence: Possesses an extremely lax and careless nature often due to his drinking habits, although he will become majorly serious and cautious when cornered or in danger | Unlike previously, possesses an extremely cautious attitude that leaves no room for error. Possesses an extreme amount of self control. Weaknesses: Is unable to regulate his Dark Power when drunk | None Notable Key: Pre-Resignation | Post-Resignation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Air Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Hellper Category:Tier 8